Yugioh! GX: Ocarina of Time
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: It's time for Zelda to save Link, but Link was taken to another realm. More importantly, the GX realm. You heard me. ZeldaXChazz later, maybe. might add in AlexisXLink too, if i feel like it...


**yah i was bored, so i came up with this. Can anyone tell me the names of the gods and the sword and the gems in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time? That's be great...**

------

Link woke up with a groan, remembering the dream he had had. At least, he was pretty sure it was a dream. Something about a strange, purple haired man capturing him? And all these white walls are giving him a headache.

Wait a minute… White walls? The room he went to bed in did NOT have white walls! He was completely and utterly confused…

"Li-i-ink!" Zelda called merrily through the door of the said Link's room. "You need to wake up, sleepy head!" Nothing answered her. _Strange_, she thought. She opened the door and gasped. Link wasn't there! She went to his bed and felt the mattress. Still warm, which meant that he was probably kidnapped. But by who? And why wasn't SHE the kidnapped one?

Zelda had only one hope that she could think of right now. She ran down to the temple, careful not to get her pink dress dirty. Once there, she opened the Door of Time and grabbed the sword placed inside. Then, she closed it, took out the three jewels, and placed them in the centre of the room in a triangular pattern.

"Oh, triforce gods, hear me now! Grant me passage to another dimension!" Zelda prayed. The jewels started to glow, and a triforce appeared in the centre before glowing bright white. Picking up the sword, she leaped into the glowing portal. _I hope Duel Academy is ready for me…_

_------_

Chazz, Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry were minding their own businesses, when suddenly **BAM** bright flashing light was coming from the volcano! The four duellists were utterly confused, but since they were heroes, they decided to check it out. Chazz came along reluctantly, but did not want to miss out on all the fun.

They were about to enter the woods when ANOTHER bright, white light (me: lol all rhymes…) appeared off to their right. Out of it rose a beautiful girl with large pointed ears, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. She was wearing a pink dress and was holding a sword with a silver blade, a blue hilt, and a golden engraving that looked like three triangles put together to form one bigger triangle. The light around her feet stopped glowing when she fully came out of it.

The girl studied the teens. She appeared to be their age…

"You four must be Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz," She said, her voice strong, like Alexis', but higher pitched. She had paused before Chazz's name. She smiled. "My name is Zelda."

Chazz studied her. He noticed a ceramic instrument strapped to her waist, which was blue, like the sword's hilt, and also had the strange triangle marking. Also, she was holding a small bag that was bulging with something.

"How do you know our names, pretty lady?" Hasselberry inquired.

Zelda bowed her head. "Forgive me, you do not know me. I come from a different realm, from a castle known as Hyrule…" She was cut off by Jaden.

"Hold on, Hyrule?" he suddenly exclaimed. "I have a game that has a castle called Hyrule in it!"

"Jaden! Let her continue!" Chazz spat. He was curious, as were all of them.

"As I was saying," Zelda continued, glancing at Chazz. "I come from Hyrule. Link, my prince, was kidnapped by someone. I don't know who, or even how, because his bed was still warm when I got there. All I know is that I can get help from you guys. And I don't know who, but one of you has the power to rival the being who kidnapped Link. The gods told me so on my way here."

"The gods?" Syrus asked suspiciously. "We have Egyptian god cards, but that's it. What are these gods you speak of?"

"Out gods are the three gods who created my land. Now, I would love to save Link now, but we have training for you…" She thrust the sword into a nearby boulder. The duellists gaped as it sunk into the stone, instead of clanking off. "One of you must pull this sword out of the stone. Then, the training can really start-"

"Hold on!" Chazz interrupted. "We are school students, who have SCHOOL! We CAN'T exactly go around saving the world!"

"Hey, we did it last year," Jaden pointed out. Winged Kuriboh appeared and agreed.

"Doesn't matter! We don't have TIME to be training! School starts TOMORROW!" Chazz retorted.

"He's right, you know," shy, little Syrus said. "Jaden, we can't go around doing stuff like this!"

"But, we can't leave someone in trouble!" Jaden protested. Syrus sighed. There was no swaying the obstinate boy. "We can at least try the sword!" he said, trying to compromise.

"Fine," Syrus gave in. "You go first, Jaden."

"All right!" he shouted happily. He pranced over to the stone, put both hands on the hilt, and pulled…

And nothing happened. The brunette frowned and tried again. "Uh, I think it's stuck…"

Zelda laughed. "You are not the one."

"Wait, I thought this was LINK'S sword?" he said suddenly, remembering his video game.

"There is an owner in every realm," Zelda replied calmly. "Next."

Hasselberry went up and tried too. His muscles strained, but the sword didn't budge.

Syrus went up next. He felt the butterflies in his stomach squirm as he placed both hands on the hilt. He closed his eyes and pulled.

Nothing happened.

Everyone turned and stared at Chazz. "You turn," Zelda said.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not doing it!" Chazz said defiantly. "I was against this from the start!"

"But you're the only one who hasn't tried!"

"Oh yeah? How about the whole SCHOOL then? Make them try first!"

"Oh are you chicken?" Zelda said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I am," He said, staring straight into her blue eyes. "I don't want to be a part of this."

"Then I will get the whole school to do it, just for little Chicken Boy over here," Zelda announced. Chazz scowled.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" he inquired.

"Just watch," she smiled. She raised her hands and chanted a spell in an unknown language. A soft blanket of sparkles descended over the entire island and soon the entire school was crowded around the stone. "Let everyone try until there is one left!"


End file.
